


Falling slowly

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is in Vegas to forget, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra is still from Krypton, Astra is there to forget as well, F/F, Temporary Loss of Powers, featuring 'I don't have a wife' Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Alex learns that she's married, but she doesn't remember that she got married. She ends up allowing Astra to temporarily stay with her because her accidental wife has a broken leg and no home. Of course she doesn't want to remain married and it's not like she plans to fall in love with Astra.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex needs to forget about the breakup she just went through and honestly, it’s her fault. Michael was a wonderful guy, really, he was. Always kind to her, sweet with everything he did and said, and people naturally loved him. The issue was that she didn’t - couldn’t - love him. It’s not like she didn’t try because of course she did. For some reason it never quite clicked on her side, it never felt right.

Now she’s in a casino, drinking in a measly attempt to forget. To be fair she reaches for a bottle fast when she needs a distraction. Right now she needs a distraction to forget, to take her mind off of what happened. She broke Michael’s heart when he proposed to her and she literally freaked out, mumbled she couldn’t do it, not then and not ever, before running away.

The bartender puts another drink in front of her.

“Hey, buddy,” Alex calls out, pushing the drink away from her. “I didn’t order this,” she says, even though she’s going to need a lot more drinks.

“I know,” the bartender answers. “Someone ordered it for you,” he explains, nodding to the far right side of the bar.

Alex sighs deeply and prepares to bark at whatever guy thought buying her a drink would be a good idea. She turns on the bar stool to look, but instead of a guy, it’s a woman, an attractive woman at that. What draws her attention is the white streak in the woman’s brown locks and her smokey eyes from which she can hardly tell the exact color, though she’s sitting a bit too far away.

“Thanks for this,” Alex says, holding the glass up to nod in appreciation. “I’m Alex by the way.” She watches how the woman moves to sit right next to her, which oddly she doesn’t mind, despite being here to be left alone.

“Hello,” Astra replies coolly. “I am Astra,” she says, introducing herself.

Alex frowns at the woman’s stiff posture whereas most people would be prone to slump, especially on a bar stool. “You have a nice name,” she compliments, not to flirt but because it actually is the truth, or at least in her opinion it is.

“Buddy,” Astra calls out, attempting to gain the attention of the bartender. “I am surprised someone is named Buddy, from my understanding Buddy is a name for a pet,” she says quietly to Alex.

“Huh?” Alex asks, confused.

“The man behind the bar,” Astra clarifies. “His name is Buddy is it not?” she asks, wondering if she misunderstood.

“Oh,” Alex replies as understanding settles in. She had called out for the bartender just a moment ago, calling him buddy. “No, I don’t think that’s his name,” she says, quite sure it probably isn’t. “Saying hey buddy is like saying hey you.”

“I believe I understand now,” Astra says thoughtfully.

“Yes?” the bartender asks, finally approaching them after serving drinks to a small group.

“I need your strongest drink,” Astra answers.

“Same for me,” Alex says quickly. “Make it a double and this round’s on me.”

The bartender nods and goes to get their drinks.

“Why are you here?” Astra asks Alex, almost sounding curious.

“To forget,” Alex answers briefly, deciding that’s a clear and simple answer. “What about you?” she asks curiously. “What brings you to Vegas?”

“I want to forget, too,” Astra answers ruefully. She raises an eyebrow when the bartender places two glasses in front of them, filled with a green liquid.

“Ah, absinthe,” Alex says, gripping her glass. “If you want to forget, a bottle of this should do the trick.”

Astra orders a second and third glass in advance before emptying the first. There is a certain kick to it and maybe, if she drinks enough of this, she might be able to forget.

Alex doesn’t know how much she’s been drinking when her head is spinning and everything is looking funny. Her words come out weird and slurred, but she’s having the time of her life. She’s leaning on Astra’s shoulder and they’re laughing. It feels pleasant and warm, distracting. They’re walking around and why are the lights so bright around here? She can hear a lot of music, but everything is going in and out in chunks and pieces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Alex groans when the sunlight hurts her eyes. Her skull feels like it’s been split open and how did she even get in her room? The last thing she remembers was that she went down to go to the bar because she wanted to drink to forget.

After that everything is blank and she can’t for the life of her remember how much she drank, what she did or how she got back in her room. Anyway, what matters is that she did somehow get back here, so perhaps she slumped back by herself or maybe someone from the staff brought her here.

The part about wanting to forget didn’t work, which means she gets to be miserable both mentally and physically. Isn’t life a fun picnic? She broke Michael’s heart and she feels guilty about that, but she knows she could never possibly marry him. If anything, she should have fessed up sooner that they wouldn’t work out.

Mistakes are something she’s supposed to learn from and from this one she learned she shouldn’t get married. Seriously, she’s simply not the type for it, not someone who would want to be married, ever. She did herself a favor because she is better of alone, which also means she’s doing everyone else a favor.

“I’m never going to marry,” she whispers to the walls. “Definitely not,” she says, stronger this time. “I won’t get married until… until I can touch stars.”

She rolls herself out of the bed, muttering expletives to curse her headache, but she knows she needs to gather her stuff to check out. Her stay here is brief and she doesn’t plan to make it any longer. Life goes on and she needs to move on as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra wakes up; stretching her arms as she thoroughly enjoys the sunlight that shines through the window. She is pleased with her decision to leave the curtains open, making her able to feel the sun. Last night was different from any other night she ever had because of Alex. The young woman made her smile, genuinely so, and laugh even.

She hadn’t known she would be capable to laugh, let alone smile. Not after everything that happened. She wanted to save Krypton, but instead she lost everything, everyone. It has been years by now, though the pain has not eased.

There is a chance Alex will be able to ease some of her pain, to make it bearable. She had carried the young woman to the room she was in, which she found out by checking her pockets. Alex had passed out in her arms after they had danced. There had been a piano playing quite beautifully.

She leaves her room to go knock on the door of the room Alex is staying in. With a small smile, she waits patiently. When there is no reaction, she knocks again.

“Is there something you need, ma’am?” a man from the staff asks.

“I am here to see Alex,” Astra answers, keeping her voice polite. “The young woman who is residing in this room,” she clarifies.

“She checked out about an hour ago, ma’am,” the man replies. “There is nobody inside that room.”

Astra doesn’t understand, surely Alex would not leave her without a word. They had a connection last night and they bonded. She looks further through the hotel, searching for Alex, hoping the young woman is waiting for her somewhere.

It saddens her when she is unable to find Alex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is slumped on her couch in her apartment, a bottle of wine clutched in her hand. It’s been about ten months since she split up with Michael and he’s moved on since, which is good. She’s happy for him that he has found someone who can give him the love he deserves.

Her phone rings out of the blue, just as she was drinking straight from the bottle in her hand. She puts the bottle down on her table and reaches out for her phone.

“Hello, Danvers speaking,” Alex says as she picks up.

_“Hello, is this Alexandra Danvers?”_

Alex cringes lightly at the use of her full name, strongly preferring Alex. “Yes, that would be me,” she confirms. “Who am I speaking with?”

_“You are speaking with Doctor Reynolds from National City hospital. Your wife has a broken leg and she is unconscious. We need you to come here as soon as possible.”_

“My what now?” Alex asks, confused. This is really weird because she’s not married and she isn’t even doing as much as dating anyone. “My wife?”

_“Yes, your wife. You can ask for me at the hospital when you are here.”_

“Wait,” Alex says quickly, but the doctor already hung up because she hears the click. She has a wife? Nah, this must be a mistake or a joke. She’ll go to the hospital to set this right so they can call the person they need to call, which isn’t her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra hears voices, but she can’t hear what they’re saying, no matter how much she strains to listen in. She doesn’t understand what happened, but for some reason she suddenly lost her powers and that’s when she broke her leg. After that darkness surrounded her and now she is in a strange place with a machine next to her, which is beeping. It could be a bomb.

Alex grumbles as she walks in with Doctor Reynolds, having told him she does not have a wife, but he kept blabbing on about legal stuff and how his computer said so. She hardly just walked in when the woman in the bed is moving frantically in what looks like panic.

“Hey,” Alex says gently, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Shhh, you’re at the hospital.”

“Alex,” Astra replies while grasping the young woman’s hand. “You came back.”

“Uh… I’m sorry, but…,” Alex says hesitantly, noticing how the woman’s smile falters. “I don’t know who you are. I’ve never met you before.”

“Oh,” Astra says softly with a twinge of sadness. “You do not remember me,” she whispers brokenly, understanding now why Alex left her at that casino ten months ago.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologizes, feeling for this woman who seems to know her. “What’s your name?”

“Astra,” Astra answers. She clicks her tongue, pausing for a while as she turns her eyes away from Alex. “Astra Danvers.”

Alex should be shocked about that, but after being told this woman is allegedly her wife, it’s not a surprise the woman has her last name. “So you are my wife,” she says, struggling because she wishes she could remember. Why does the name Astra sound vaguely familiar when she never in her life met anyone with that name?

“Hello, Miss Danvers,” Doctor Reynolds says with a warm smile. “Astra Danvers,” he clarifies when both women look at him. “You were unconscious, but I’m happy to see you’ve woken up. Your leg is broken and your surgery will take place in ten minutes.”

Astra’s eyes widen as she instinctively grabs Alex’s hand. “Alex,” she says with a panicky tone, speaking to her instead of to the strange man in the white coat.

“It’s going to be okay,” Alex replies, stroking her thumb over Astra’s hand. She doesn’t know this woman, though her heart aches strangely at Astra’s fear. “I’ll be here when you return from the surgery. The doctors will take good care of you to make your leg feel better.”

“Promise?” Astra asks, squeezing Alex’s hand. “Do you promise it will be okay?”

Alex feels the weight behind Astra’s question, the burden that’s pressing on the woman’s chest. She thinks back to the countless times she wished someone could tell her it was going to be okay. Again there is something familiar about this, but she can’t remember. She squeezes Astra’s hand back.

“I promise.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sighs as she fills in the paperwork for the hospital while Astra is watching her. The doctor said the woman needs to rest for a day or two before they would let her go home, but Astra had sort of freaked out and ripped out the infuse they had given her to ease the pain. It’s strange how the woman seems to believe the doctors would want to kill her and how she claimed the machines that beep would be bombs. Doctor Reynolds said Astra could be paranoid due to confusion, though he tried to find records of the woman’s past.

Weirdly enough no medical history whatsoever exists from Astra. Not a single time before has the woman been at the hospital and it doesn’t look like she’s ever even been to a doctor. It’s as if Astra suddenly appeared out of thin air and broke her leg. She finishes up with the papers and hands them back to the doctor.

“Your wife will need to rest a lot,” Doctor Reynolds insists.

Alex can hear how displeased he sounds about discharging Astra already, but she has a feeling if he wouldn’t, the woman would be tempted to jump out of the window to escape. The reason she has that feeling is because when Astra panicked, she rolled out of the bed and crawled over the floor, seemingly to be heading towards the window.

“Okay, Doctor,” Alex replies calmly. She grabs the wheelchair from the corner of the room to help Astra to sit in it. “I got you,” she says softly, holding her hands out to the woman.

Astra accepts Alex’s helping hands and leans on her. It feels odd when her wife pushes the wheelchair from behind, causing the strange vehicle to move. She has never been this helpless in her entire life and it feels like a disgrace. The positive side is that she found her wife, at last after all those months of searching fruitlessly.

Alex pushes the wheelchair towards the elevator, pressing the button. “Where do you live?” she asks, needing to know so she can take Astra home. “I’m going to need an address to take you home,” she explains when she doesn’t immediately get an answer.

“I do not have a home,” Astra answers, considering her home was destroyed years ago.

Alex sighs as the doors of the elevator swoosh open. “Are you homeless then?” she asks while pushing the wheelchair inside the elevator.

“Homeless means I do not have a home, yes?” Astra asks to ensure she understands. Her question is confirmed with a nod from Alex. “Then yes, I am homeless,” she answers.

“Great,” Alex mutters frustratingly. First the whole wife thing and now Astra doesn’t even have a home, which means she has to take her to her apartment. She can’t leave this woman out on the street, definitely not like this and clearly Astra has been a bit disorientated. “Okay here’s what’s going to happen, I’ll take you to my apartment, but this is only temporary, understood?”

“Yes, Alex,” Astra answers, relieved that she can stay with her wife.

“And no funny business,” Alex warns. It doesn’t matter what some piece of paper says, she can’t be married. She’s single and she’s happy, okay, not unhappy, to be single.

Astra does not know why Alex says that with that kind of tone, because business is never meant to be funny. She takes business seriously at all times. “There will be no such thing,” she assures her wife, who seems to deflate a bit.

“I’m going to get to the bottom of this,” Alex whispers, wanting to know when, how and where they got married. She’ll have to call the DEO to finally take some vacation days because it wouldn’t be wise to leave Astra alone, not while the woman is still a stranger to her. “Do you remember how we got married?”

Astra cannot possibly forget the day she courted Alex. “Yes, you became my wife ten months ago in Vegas,” she answers. She can sum up every detail if her wife would desire to hear it.

“Vegas,” Alex mumbles, closing her eyes. Right, Vegas is mostly a blur she can’t remember because she really drank a lot. How did they allow her to get married when she drank herself under the table? It should be forbidden if she can’t even remember. Maybe she can bring this to court and demand an annulment. She opens her eyes when she feels a soft touch on her cheek.

Astra is startled when Alex grasps her hand and pushes it away. She had wanted to comfort her wife, make her feel better somehow, though she seemed to have failed.

“Don’t touch me,” Alex sighs, taking a step back. “Just because we’re married on paper doesn’t mean you’re my wife.” There is a distraught look on Astra’s face which makes her want to take her words back, but as soon as she saw it, it’s gone and replaced by a stoic expression.

It is confirmed to Astra that Alex does not remember anything at all from their first meeting and that hurts. At first she wondered if her wife was merely missing pieces of the puzzle, but it appears Alex forgot about her completely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is my apartment,” Alex says when she swings the door open. She moves to push the wheelchair, but Astra is already using her arms to roll herself forwards. “Doctor Reynolds said you need to rest, so I’ll show you where my bedroom is.”

Astra follows Alex to her bedroom, wondering if her wife changed her mind. She pushes herself up, not making any sound despite her right leg hurting a lot. When she sits on Alex’s bed, she’s confused to see her wife walking away. “Where are you going?”

Alex turns around to stare at Astra. “I won’t be sleeping here,” she answers, shaking her head. “I’m going to sleep on my couch.” It’s her bed and her apartment, but Astra broke her leg, so she can’t make her sleep on the couch instead.

“Do you always sleep on your couch?” Astra asks curiously. She knows humans can be strange, though from her understanding they do sleep in beds.

“No, I don’t,” Alex scoffs, but Astra doesn’t seem to be teasing or joking. “I usually sleep here, in my bed, but you’re here now,” she explains vaguely.

“I do not wish to take your bed from you,” Astra says, insisting Alex should sleep here. “If you prefer not to share with me, I will sleep on the couch.”

“With your leg? Absolutely not,” Alex replies, not going to stand for that. It would be really stupid if she’d have Astra sleeping on her couch, which really isn’t all that comfortable.

“Sleep here,” Astra says, tapping the empty space next to her on the bed. “Do not be afraid, I shall not touch you.”

“You think I’m afraid?” Alex asks, laughing lightly at how ridiculous that sounds. “You’re wrong, I’m not afraid,” she corrects Astra. “It would be ridiculous if I’d be afraid of something like this when I’m an ag- agile shooter,” she says, mentally cursing herself at the small slipup. Way to go, Agent Danvers, smooth, real smooth. “I’m a good fighter.”

Astra quirks up an eyebrow at that and in one fluid movement, she grasps Alex’s wrist, pulls her down, twists her arm behind her back and presses her down onto the bed. “Are you certain?” she asks, slightly amused. She could not help herself when her wife mentioned being a good fighter.

“This doesn’t count,” Alex huffs, wriggling to free herself. “You took me off guard,” she says in her defense.

“A decent fighter is always on guard,” Astra replies, letting Alex go. If she had her powers, she could have easily held her wife down and she’d have to be far more careful.

“So much for you saying you weren’t going to touch me,” Alex points out, grumpy because Astra had pinned her down so easily.

“If you lose, do so with honor,” Astra comments, sitting up on Alex’s bed. “Pouting does not suit you.”

“I don’t need you to tease me like that. You’re the klutz who had a clean medical record, which should be impossible,” Alex replies, “until you broke your leg.” To be fair she doesn’t know how Astra broke her leg, so she can’t know if the woman was actually being clumsy or not.

“You are angry at yourself for leaving yourself open,” Astra points out. “You were distracted. If I had a gun, you would be dead now.”

“You accused me of being afraid and let me tell you something,” Alex says as she sits down on her bed. “I’m not afraid,” she says sternly, tapping her finger against Astra’s chest in what she hopes is intimidating, “of anything.”

Astra grabs a hold of Alex’s wrist, using a wristlock that has her wife whimpering. She is cautious not to add too much pressure because hurting Alex is not what she inclines to do. “You are distracted,” she says as she lets her wife’s wrist go.

Alex holds her wrist close to her chest, rubbing her fingers soothingly over it. “You’re really confusing me,” she says, not understanding how Astra ticks. “One moment in the hospital everything scares you and you rip out your infuse and now you pinned me down and used a wristlock. How are you the same woman I left the hospital with?”

“I was scared at the hospital,” Astra admits, having felt terrified for not having her powers. She had been convinced they would torture her.

“Okay, let’s up some boundaries,” Alex says, turning her wrist gently. “I’ll sleep here, but you have to stay on your side and you need to rest a lot. Oh and no more unexpected moves to hold me down or something.”

Astra nods, respecting Alex’s boundaries.

Alex tries to surprise Astra with a move, attempting to lock her arm around the woman’s neck, but Astra grabs her arm and places her in that lock instead. Now she’s practically on the woman’s lap with an arm tightly around her neck. If Astra were to squeeze, she would pass out quickly.

“Do I distract you, Alex?” Astra whispers in her ear. She hears Alex whimper, but this time it can’t be from pain.

“How do you even do that?” Alex asks, not understanding.

“I was in the military,” Astra answers, saying no more.

“Hmm I see,” Alex replies, taking a deep breath when Astra lets her go. She wonders if perhaps the woman has no home due to having been in the military and if they discharged her when she broke her leg. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks, noticing how soft Astra’s eyes are and how they don’t leave her.

“I do not understand,” Astra replies, unsure what Alex means.

“You look at me as if I’m your whole world,” Alex explains. “As if you love me and just… don’t do that.”

Astra’s eyes glaze over the tiniest bit before she turns to look away. She does love Alex and her wife is her whole world, but she feels that this is not what Alex wants. Her wife does not want her love, does not wish to be her world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I need to make a phone call, stay here,” Alex says as she walks out of her bedroom. It’s a good thing that her sister is out of the city with Lena Luthor, okay the last bit isn’t her favorite part, but at least Kara won’t suddenly appear in her apartment. She doesn’t have the energy or the will to explain this whole marriage thing that she can’t even remember.

Alex slips inside her bathroom and turns the water on since her walls are on the thin side and she wouldn’t want Astra to eavesdrop. “It’s me,” she says when Hank picks up. “I need to take up my vacation days.”

_“Kara is out of the city on a vacation. It is not ideal for you to take one now as well.”_

“Yes, I know my sister is having a vacation too,” Alex replies, well aware of that. It’s not like she’s asking for her vacation days on purpose.

_“Can’t this wait, Alex?”_

_"_ No,” Alex answers, since it definitely can’t. “This can’t wait.”

_“Why not?”_

Alex hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet. “I am having a midlife crisis, this is personal,” she explains, hoping Hank will let it go.

_“Are you pregnant, Agent Danvers?”_

Alex is stunned and she has to clear her throat before answering. “No, I’m not pregnant.”

_“Are you sure you are not pregnant?”_

“Yes, I’m sure I’m not pregnant,” Alex confirms. Okay, she did get accidentally married, but she’s positively sure she hasn’t had sex with anyone in months, if not longer. “If I was a man you wouldn’t even be asking that,” she says a bit frustrated and angry. “I need those vacation days. You know I never took any. Or else I’ll break my leg.”

_“Very well, Agent Danvers. You can have two weeks.”_

“Thank you, sir.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex wakes up to Astra wincing while the woman seems to try to take the plaster off of her leg. “Hey, stop that,” she says, taking Astra’s hands in hers. “That’s not supposed to come off yet.”

“It is itching,” Astra replies, hating the plaster.

“You’re hurting yourself when you move your right leg too much,” Alex sighs. “Astra, please, it’s the middle of the night, try to get some sleep,” she pleads, mostly for her own sanity.

“I apologize for having disturbed your sleep,” Astra says sincerely, not having meant waking her wife up.

“Your leg needs time to heal,” Alex says, while she swats Astra’s hands away from the plaster again. “You can’t take it off until your leg is better.”

“This is unusual,” Astra replies, confused as to how she even broke her leg in the first place. She doesn’t understand how she lost her powers and she doesn’t know if they’ll return.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Alex asks, noticing that Astra is in pain. She could give her a painkiller to help her sleep better.

“A little,” Astra answers, feeling too proud to admit that it does hurt a lot.

“Sounds more like a lottle to me,” Alex comments, shaking her head with a small smile on her face when Astra stares at her. “I’ll get you a painkiller and a glass of water, stay put.”

“Lottle is not a word,” Astra replies, frowning at her wife.

“Sometimes people make up their own words, nothing wrong with that,” Alex says, shrugging while she walks away to go get a painkiller and a glass of water.

Astra wants to listen to her wife, but she does not appreciate that thing around her leg. She tries to ignore the way it itches and waits for Alex to return with water and a strange pill.

“Here, take this,” Alex insists, thrusting the glass and the painkiller into Astra’s hands.

Astra stares at it and under her wife’s watchful eyes she takes the pill and empties the glass.

Satisfied, Alex goes back to sleep, hoping Astra will do the same. She’s not interested to have to be some sort of babysitter. It doesn’t take her long to doze off given she’s tired.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra watches the way Alex shifts on the bed, yawning cutely while she curls up against her. She finds it comfortable that her wife seems to want to be close to her, which is why she slowly drapes one arm over her. Alex’s face is mere inches away from hers and she would kiss her, but her wife is still sleeping. She woke up the second the sun shone through the window, which felt pleasant. Today she is feeling much better and much more herself again.

Alex nuzzles closer into her blankets, basking in the pleasant warmth she feels. She opens her eyes and is startled to see that she’s practically pressed up against Astra. “Why didn’t you stay on your side of my bed?” she asks, unhappy that this so called wife of her didn’t listen. Boundaries are there for a reason, not to break them or ignore them altogether.

“I did stay on the side you have given me,” Astra answers, a small smile playing at her lips. “You moved towards me while you slept,” she explains, amused that her wife thinks she would have shifted closer when it was the other way around. Truthfully, she did drape an arm over Alex while she wasn’t supposed to, but she’d been too tempted to have at least a small touch.

“Oh,” Alex replies, surprised. “Well, I just move around sometimes when I sleep,” she says quickly, not wanting Astra to think more of it. She sits up and notices the plaster isn’t on Astra’s leg anymore, instead it’s on the floor. “What did I say about not taking your plaster off?” she asks, sounding as if she’s reprimanding a child.

“You said I could not take it off until my leg would be better,” Astra answers, remembering what her wife told her because she never forgets anything. She does not particularly appreciate the tone in Alex’s voice, but for now she will let her wife be.

“And yet you didn’t listen,” Alex sighs, growing tired of this really fast. Great, now she’ll have to take Astra to the hospital again to get her a new plaster. If her so called wife keeps this up, then her leg will never heal and she might end up staying here far longer. It is possible Astra took her plaster off on purpose, with the delusional idea that she would let her stay.

“I did listen,” Astra counters, not having disobeyed. Her leg feels better and she is pleased to have her powers back. “My leg has healed,” she explains, to make her confused wife understand.

“You’re being delirious,” Alex replies, not interested in this charade. “A broken leg doesn’t heal that fast, it’s impossible,” she points out, because it’s supposed to take weeks.

Astra gets up from her wife’s bed and walks in place to show Alex her legs are perfectly fine. “As I said, my leg is healed,” she reassures her wife, hoping she will believe her now. There is no reason for her to lie to Alex considering they are courted.

Alex knits her eyebrows together because what she’s seeing is impossible. Unless…this so called wife of her isn’t human which means it could all be a trap given she’s an agent. In barely a blink of an eye she grabs her gun and aims it at Astra. “What are you?” she asks angrily, cocking her gun to let Astra know she’s deadly serious. Her guess would be that her accidental wife is an alien, now she just needs to know which kind and what Astra’s intentions here on earth are.

Astra raises an eyebrow, surprised to see her wife aiming a gun at her. “Are you going to shoot your wife, Alex?” she asks calmly, not worried considering she is bulletproof.

“You’re not my wife,” Alex snarls, having enough of that lie. “Whatever happened in Vegas wasn’t real, can’t be real,” she says, not wanting to believe it for a second. She must have been incredible under the weather that day, so it’s not fair. It could all have been part of a grand scheme, some kind of master plan to take the DEO down.

Astra walks towards her wife, stopping when the gun is mere inches from her chest. “I do not desire to harm you,” she says earnestly. Her intentions are to keep Alex happy and safe at all times and now that she has found her, she will not leave her side, regardless of the cost.

“Back away,” Alex demands, moving her gun up towards Astra’s shoulder. “Back away now or I will shoot you,” she threatens. Shooting her accidental wife in the chest would be bad because she doesn’t want to kill her, she would merely wound Astra, as a warning to let her know she doesn’t joke around. Right now she is Agent Danvers, doing her job, vacation or not.

Astra can see her wife’s finger squeezing the trigger. “Alex, no,” she warns, her eyes widening when the shot fires. The bullet ricochets against her impenetrable skin and grazes Alex’s arm, which she had seen coming, though she did not anticipate her wife having been earnest about shooting at her.

Alex groans and drops her gun, bringing her hand up to touch her arm where the bullet grazed her. “Yes, I shot you,” she says coolly. “Well, tried to at least, but I did warn you.”

Astra didn’t say no to her wife shooting her, though that is not positive either. She said no because she knew Alex would hurt herself with the bullet. “I shall take care of you,” she says, speeding away to collect what she needs to look after her wife’s arm.

Alex is utterly confused due to how she tried to shoot Astra and now her so called wife is going to take care of her arm. “You’re not human,” she says when Astra returns, reluctantly letting her look at her arm, even though it’s just grazed. She’s had worse wounds than this in the past, yet her accidental wife looks at her as if she’s going to bleed to death.

“No, I am not,” Astra confirms, aware that she isn’t human.

“Obviously,” Alex replies, having hoped for a more elaborate reaction than that. “You’re an alien.”

“Yes,” Astra confirms, again. She can see her wife wants to hear more, which is fair. “I am Kryptonian,” she explains. “My planet Kr-”

“Krypton,” Alex breathes out, shocked while she interrupts Astra.

“Krypton,” Astra continues, confused as to how Alex knows about her planet. “Sadly, it perished,” she says, wishing she would have been able to save it, along with everyone on it.

Alex notices the hint of sadness in Astra’s eyes, a sadness she has seen before in her sister’s eyes. Only her so called wife’s sadness seems to run deeper. It looks like Astra wants to cry, though she doesn’t shed a single tear. She knows what happened to Krypton so she can imagine how much Astra must have lost.

“Earth’s yellow sun gave me extraordinary powers,” Astra explains, much enjoying earth this way, though she would give anything to have Krypton back as it was.

“Please tell me I didn’t accidentally marry Kara’s mother,” Alex sighs, so not needing that right now on top of all of this. She doesn’t know the name of Kara’s mother because her sister never spoke much about her, but the few things she did mention are things she sees in this woman. Her life is strange, first she gets an alien sister on her doorstep and now she may have married said sister’s mother.

“Kara?” Astra asks, dropping the bandage out of shock. “My niece is alive?”

“Your niece? Okay… you’re her aunt then,” Alex answers, slightly relieved she didn’t accidentally marry Kara’s mother, though this isn’t much better. “Yes, Kara is alive. My family adopted her, she grew up as… my sister,” she explains, hoping that Astra realizes how messed up this is.

Astra nods slowly, taking in the information. “It is your turn to be honest with me,” she says, wondering what her wife is.

Alex should report this to the DEO, she really should and she’s not sure if Astra is a friend or foe. Then again, when she shot her so called wife, nothing bad happened. Astra hasn’t attacked her or anything and since she is Kara’s family, maybe she can give her the benefit of the doubt. “I don’t know what you mean,” she answers, denying that she does know.

“You know what I am,” Astra replies, knowing that Alex is lying. “And I know who you work for,” she says, not having known at first, though she found out after she woke up and scanned her wife’s apartment. “You are Agent Alexandra Danvers.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“For what it’s worth I want to say that I’m sorry for trying to shoot you,” Alex sighs, realizing that she’d been quick to jump the gun on that one. “There’s a lot I don’t know about you yet and I just-”

“You shot me for being an alien,” Astra replies, cutting Alex off. If she had been human, her wife wouldn’t have pulled a gun on her.

“No!” Alex cries out, hearing how awful that sounds. “Okay, yes, a little bit, but no,” she explains awkwardly. “I don’t have a problem with aliens, hell, my sister is an alien. The fact that you’re an alien was an unexpected surprise which I didn’t handle well. You’re bulletproof so I guess it is fine, but if you hadn’t been… oh god, Kara would have killed me.” She shot Astra because she didn’t know if she was a good alien, though that wouldn’t make it sound better.

“I am not angry nor upset you tried to shoot me,” Astra says calmly. She was able to see her wife wasn’t trying to murder her.

“You kind of should be,” Alex replies, not understanding how Astra can be so calm about this. “If someone would try to shoot me I’d give them hell.”

“Wounding my shoulder would not have been as bad as certain pain I endured,” Astra reveals, having been through worse. A shot through her shoulder would be a minor injury, in her experience.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologizes, feeling guilty for how little she thought while she acted. “What kind of pain did you endure?” she asks curiously while she grabs a slice of pizza from the pizza she had delivered.

Astra eyes the food warily when her wife slides the box towards her. She copies Alex’s movements and takes a single slice. “I was married before,” she explains as bitter memories resurface. “Divorcing is forbidden by law for Kryptonians.” She doesn’t miss how Alex quietly mumbles _great_ in a way that begs to differ. “Non turned against me and tried to murder me. We fought and I won. I presumed I did not have anyone left.”

“That’s really messed up,” Alex replies, shocked to hear that Astra had a husband who wanted to murder her. “You’re not alone, your niece is alive.”

“Where is Kara?” Astra asks, wanting to see her niece with her own eyes.

“She’s on a vacation,” Alex answers. “With… with her girlfriend,” she adds unsure. She doesn’t want to out Kara, though aliens seem to be different and since Astra is married to her this whole gay thing must be fine. “I can show you some pictures of her if you like,” she offers. “Kara, I mean, but I guess Lena as well if you’re interested. Lena is Kara’s girlfriend.”

“Yes, I would like that,” Astra replies, saddened due to the years she missed with her niece. When she had been searching fruitlessly to find her wife she had no idea finding Alex would also lead her to Kara, whom she believed was dead.

Alex gets up from the couch to grab photo albums so she can show the pictures to Astra. She should have a picture of two with Lena as well that Kara slipped into her last photo album. “The earliest ones I have are from my sister’s first week on earth,” she says while she opens the first photo album for Astra to see. “I wasn’t a good sister to her at first.” Smooth, Agent Danvers. Does she want to give her accidental wife a reason to throw her through the window or something?

“I can hardly imagine you not being kind,” Astra replies dryly while she looks through the photos. “Did you aim a gun at her as well?”

“God, no!” Alex answers, shocked. “I would never…” She stops talking when Astra smiles in a mischievous way. “Come on, I already said I was sorry, you don’t have to tease me about it.”

“My dear niece is no longer a child,” Astra sighs while she looks through photos of Kara as an adult.

“No, she grew up,” Alex replies, noticing Astra’s sadness. “At first I wasn’t nice to her because I was jealous. Up until she came around I was an only child and she felt like competition, but I couldn’t compete with someone who can fly. I thought that she was weird and I wasn’t being very understanding. After a while I tried to make her like the things that I liked, which was wrong.”

“I understand,” Astra whispers and partially she does. Growing up as one half of a set of twins wasn’t easy and she always felt her parents favoring Alura. “You are no longer that child. Now you are an adult, strong and brave.”

“I’m still competitive though,” Alex points out. “Everything has to be perfect and this… you, it’s…”

“Your laws are different,” Astra says quietly, aware that humans are allowed to divorce. “If you wish me to leave, I shall,” she promises, not wanting to intrude on Alex’s life.

“I don’t know,” Alex sighs. She doesn’t know Astra that well yet and she can’t just send her packing, not when there hasn’t been contact with Kara yet who has the right to know that her aunt is alive. “You should stay for a little while. We’ll sort it out later.” Her vacation of two weeks has hardly begun, so there’s some time.

Astra narrows her eyes at a photograph where Kara is hugging a woman closely. “Is this her mate?” she asks, pointing at the raven-haired woman.

“Girlfriend,” Alex corrects Astra. “And yes, that’s Lena,” she answers.

“Tell me everything you know about Lena,” Astra says, wanting to know more about the woman her niece is seeing.

“I’m going to get some drinks, this is going to take a while,” Alex replies, feeling like it’s going to be a long day today.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve been leaning on my windowsill for about an hour now.”

“The night is beautiful,” Astra replies, feeling relaxed while she peers out into the night sky. She turns around to face Alex. “How do you feel about flying?” she inquires.

Alex warily narrows her eyes when Astra places her hands on her waist, though she doesn’t swat her hands away. “I love flying,” she answers, never having minded to fly with Kara. Her answer hardly left her lips when her accidental wife flies out of the window with her. “Astra, we should get back inside.”

Astra flies up a bit higher with Alex in her arms. “Trust is rather fascinating,” she says calmly as she loosens her grip on her wife. “I trust you and you tried to shoot me.”

“Okay so now what?” Alex asks, sighing deeply. “Are you going to punish me by dropping-” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence when Astra drops her. “Unbelievable,” she mutters while she’s freefalling.

Astra dives down and catches Alex, hearing a loud oomph. “You did not scream,” she notes, surprised.

“I knew you would catch me,” Alex replies, because otherwise Kara would be very unhappy.

“Mutual trust,” Astra whispers, a smile forming on her lips. She flies down on a rooftop and gently lowers Alex so she can stand. “Your eyes are exquisite,” she says, caressing her wife’s cheek.

Alex can feel her heart skipping a beat at Astra’s close proximity and of course she’s smirking at her, probably hearing how weird her heart is being. “Don’t get any ideas,” she warns lightly. “I’m only letting you stay for two weeks. Then my vacation will be over, I’ll be going back to my regular routine, you’ll meet Kara and that’s that.”

“You have a strong mind,” Astra comments. “Your mind speaks while you silence your heart.”

“Pff, as if,” Alex scoffs. “You know nothing about my heart.”

“It is elevated right now,” Astra replies, smiling softly.

“Smartass,” Alex mumbles, because that’s not what she meant.

“Your heart is interesting,” Astra whispers, taking a step closer while Alex takes a step back. “When I am near, it beats faster and when I do this,” she continues as she reaches out to caress her wife’s cheek, “your heart skips a beat.”

“Using your powers is cheating,” Alex says in her defense. “The way my heart changes means nothing, hearts are weird and uncontrollable.”

“You can control your eyes, no?” Astra asks, staring deeply into Alex’s eyes. “You can choose where you wish to look.”

“Sure, yes,” Alex answers, swallowing hard due to Astra’s intense eyes. “I suppose,” she says while she averts her eyes.

Astra smiles each time she catches Alex looking at her, in particular when her wife looks at her lips during moments where Alex must believe she is not noticing. She walks closer to the edge of the rooftop where her wife is walking towards.

“Are you going to take me back to my apartment now?” Alex asks, having enough of being outside. “It’s getting a bit chilly.”

Astra gathers Alex in her arms to fly her back, hoping that perhaps they can go outside sometimes.

Alex frowns when Astra wraps a blanket around her. “Seriously?” she asks when she can hardly move her arms which are wrapped up in the blanket.

“Are you not cold?” Astra asks in turn. She slowly removes the blanket, spinning Alex out of it. Her human is rather strange and does not know what she wants.

“I said I was getting chilly,” Alex answers to correct Astra. “When we were outside and my apartment isn’t outside,” she says, feeling like her accidental wife is messing with her. “We should go to bed, it’s late and I like to get up early.”

Half an hour later they both slip under the covers, clad in pajamas.

Alex can tell that Astra isn’t appreciating the pajamas she made her wear. “I can hear you huff,” she says, lying down on her back.

“I do not huff,” Astra disagrees.

“Huff, sigh, call it whatever, but you were,” Alex replies, having heard Astra clearly. “I’m a human, but I’m not deaf.”

“Flammable human,” Astra whispers, shifting under the covers.

Alex turns to her side to look at Astra, propping herself up on her elbow. “What was that?” she asks, having heard her accidental wife call her a flammable human.

Astra mirrors Alex’s movements, resting on her elbow so they can face each other. “I said flammable human,” she repeats herself. “You carry fire inside of you,” she explains while she shifts a bit closer towards her wife. “Warmth,” she whispers, touching Alex’s cheek whose heart is changing again. “Passion, brightness,” she adds.

“Okay, smooth talker,” Alex murmurs, having enough of this. “Be silent and go to sleep.”

“Feisty human,” Astra whispers, rolling onto her back.

“Do you have to add human all the time?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow. “You could have called me feisty without adding human and I’m not feisty by the way.”

“Shhh,” Astra whispers, pressing her index finger against Alex’s lips. “Be silent and go to sleep.”

“Okay, that does it,” Alex grumbles as she grabs her pillow. “Now you’re in trouble,” she says, slightly amused that Astra copied her.

Astra grasps the pillow before it hits her. In one swift movement, she catches Alex’s wrist, hooks her legs around hers and turns around, leaving her wife underneath her.

A tremor courses through Alex now that Astra is on top of her. “You shushed me,” she whispers, trying to make her voice sound strong. “This is my side of the bed, you know. Could you maybe… you know, not be on top of me?” When her accidental wife shifts so that she’s on top instead she knows she should have worded that differently. “You’re doing this on purpose and if you think I’m going to fall for you then you’re wrong.”

“I remember you falling tonight,” Astra teases. “It was quite convincing.”

“I was talking about – ugh, never mind, you’re insufferable,” Alex grumbles getting off of Astra. “I’m not falling, stop smiling at me and sleep.”

Astra is not surprised when a pillow hits her. “You can do better than this, Agent Danvers,” she says when she hands Alex the pillow back.

“You’re wrong,” Alex breathes out, toying with Astra’s hair, but then she freezes because that was meant to be a thought. “I meant that I can be very effective with using a pillow as a weapon,” she splutters nervously. “I’m skilled.”

“Perhaps so,” Astra replies, pulling Alex closer. “Though lying is not one of your skills.”

“Don’t,” Alex whispers, almost able to kiss Astra. “I’m not the type for relationships and such.” When her accidental wife lets her go, listens to her saying don’t, she feels disappointed which she shouldn’t and the fact that she feels that way aggravates her. Why does a part of her want to kiss Astra, wants to be kissed? She needs to get a grip and not fall for those Kryptonian charms.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex squeezes her eyes shut tightly, her hands gripping around while she dreams. The only problem is that she’s not dreaming, not quite. Instead of dreaming, she’s having flashbacks. She remembers being in Vegas, sitting at the bar. Someone got her a drink, it was Astra. They drank absinthe after that, lots of it, too much.

There was a chapel and they had been kissing, oh god, the way they kissed. She had practically thrown herself at Astra and yet afterwards they each went to their own room. Her breathing is uneven as she wakes up. To her side, her accidental wife is sleeping.

She remembers now, they each went to their own room because Astra was being respectful. Great, a drunken marriage was fine apparently, but sleeping together was not. Wait, why is frustrated about that? It makes no sense and it’s for the best that nothing more happened. Too much already did happen.

It’s not morning yet, though the sun should come up in an hour or two and it’s doubtful she can sleep more. Not when her mind is racing with memories. Their marriage is not a hoax or a trap or whatever. It really did happen. This is a nightmare, only it’s not. She understands now why she was tempted to kiss Astra before they went to sleep. It certainly won’t help that she remembers now what it’s like to kiss her wife who shouldn’t be her wife.

She quietly gets up from her bed, hoping Astra won’t move and will continue to sleep. Right now she needs to go outside, alone, to get fresh air and maybe clear her mind. She tiptoes through her apartment, putting sweatpants, a shirt and some shoes on. Before leaving, she tucks her gun under her shirt, taking no risks.

It’s slightly cold outside, though not in an unwelcome way. She has no idea how she will break this news to Kara when her sister returns from her vacation with Lena Luthor. There doesn’t seem an easy way to say it and it’s not like she was able to think clearly when she got married.

She jogs until her legs ache and her lungs burn. When she nears her apartment again as the sun is coming up with a box of donuts in her hands, she can see that the window is open. It is possible Astra went outside or even spied on her. Without further ado, she goes back inside her apartment.

Astra is sitting on the couch, watching her wife as she walks in with the box in her hands. “Good morning, Alexandra,” she says politely.

Alex sighs, wishing Astra would just call her Alex. “Good morning,” she replies abruptly, putting the box on the table. “I got donuts,” she says, grabbing one to eat it.

Astra is surprised to see her wife devouring sugar, though after the time Alex spent outside running she understands that her wife needs to reenergize. She reaches out to take one, assuming Alex was offering.

Alex feels nervous and she barely takes the time to chew while she devours her half of the donuts. When she’s stressed it seems easy to opt for sugar. She can’t tell Astra that she remembers because she doesn’t want to give her any ideas.

“Rrip nahn zrhueiao,” ( _you are beautiful_ ) Astra says, watching Alex while she eats. “Khap shovuh rrip.” ( _I love you_ )

Alex raises an eyebrow, surprised that Astra is speaking Kryptonese. She understood every word, though she decides not to say anything, at least not yet. “Do you want some coffee?” she asks, about to brew some anyway.

“Yes, thank you,” Astra answers, helping herself to another donut. “Khap sem vo dhaikh rrip.” ( _I want to kiss you_ ) She tilts her head curiously to the side when her wife’s heart rate speeds up, though it does not last long. “Khuhtiv uzrhegehd.” ( _my temptation_ )

Alex nearly burns her fingers when she pours the coffee for them. “Fuck,” she mutters. Is Astra trying to drive her crazy? She’s an agent and she cannot be married, plus she never even wanted to get married to anyone, let alone Kara’s aunt. “What are you doing?” she hisses when her accidental wife takes her hand.

Astra glances at Alex’s hand, making sure she did not burn herself. “You are okay,” she says, breathing out in relief.

Alex regrets that she hissed at Astra who apparently was worried she would have gotten hurt. Well maybe if her accidental wife would stop saying all those things in Kryptonese nothing would happen. Then again, she doesn’t really want Astra to stop. The fact that her accidental wife thinks she doesn’t understand her is just a bonus.

“Humans can be clumsy,” Astra comments, though there is no bite or aggression in her tone.

“You’re one to talk, miss I lost my powers for a while so I break my leg,” Alex quips.

For the rest of breakfast, Astra is silent, occasionally glancing out the window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s a crime,” Alex says, holding her index finger up. “You seriously haven’t seen the L-Word?” she asks, stunned, though Astra is an alien so she should cut her some slack. “Since you’re going to be here for about twelve more days, we’re going to binge it so I can show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

“As you wish, Alexandra,” Astra replies, a small smile on her face.

Alex sighs and folds a blanket open, throwing it over them both. “You’re in for a treat,” she says while she grabs the remote. “Every lady loving lady needs to watch this at least once.”

“I am not convinced,” Astra says, turning her eyes away from the television.

“Oh but you will be,” Alex replies, sure of it. “Watching things is nice because you get all snug and comfortable under a blanket,” she explains, finding it a guilty pleasure.

“This does not appear snug,” Astra says, slipping her hands under the blanket. “What would you consider snug?”

Alex sighs and shifts a bit closer towards Astra so their arms are brushing. On second thought she should have never suggested this because now they’re close and it’s getting tough to breathe. “Like I said… snug,” she says awkwardly, quickly putting the first episode on to have some distraction to distract herself from Astra.

“I think I understand now,” Astra replies quietly, though she understood from the beginning. “Khap tulem rrip,” ( _I need you_ ) she murmurs while pretending she’s merely adjusting the blanket. “khuhtiv zrhemin.” ( _My wife_ )

Alex is confused to hear Astra say that she needs her and it feels weird to be needed, maybe wanted even. Out of all the people her accidental wife could have been with it happens to be her. She’s not blind so she can see clearly how exquisitely beautiful Astra is. When she said she wouldn’t get married until she could touch the stars, she had no idea that the night before that she married a star. That’s what her accidental wife is, a star.

Astra is more invested in the sound of Alex’s heart rather than the show they are supposed to be watching. She shifts slightly to rest her hand on her wife’s knee, leaving it there to avoid going too far.

Alex is staring at the screen, though she’s not taking anything in because she keeps thinking about Astra and the memories of their wedding. Sitting here together is nice, too nice. A few days ago her life was normal because she had her daily routine and went to work. Then she suddenly got the news that she has a wife and her life has been a bit of a rollercoaster since. It was nicely ordered and now Astra is waltzing into it, bringing chaos. Not that it has to be chaos, but her routine is gone.

“Why do humans label so much?” Astra inquires, finding it difficult to grasp why humans do that.

“It’s just a thing here on earth I guess,” Alex answers, shrugging lightly. “Things are different here and some people like labels. Not everyone does, but some find it helpful or feel like it gives them their own identity, something they can hold on to.”

“Do you label yourself?” Astra asks, interested to learn more about her wife.

“I don’t even know what to call myself,” Alex answers, sighing. “Before I met you, there was this guy, his name was Michael,” she explains, remembering him vividly. “He was a good guy, really. He was always kind, attentive, sort of the dreamy type I guess. Just not dreamy for me, not in a way where I would be able to love him as more than a friend. I tried, I honestly did, but it never clicked and it didn’t feel right. He proposed to me, I told him I couldn’t do it, so I broke his heart and ran away.” She’s not sure why she’s telling Astra’s this, but she kept it to herself for a long time.

“Love cannot be forced,” Astra replies, stroking her thumb around Alex’s knee in an attempt to offer her comfort. “You love someone or you do not. There is no in between.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure if there’s an in between or not,” Alex says, unsure if she agrees or disagrees. “They often say there’s a silver lining and I guess I sort of loved him in my own way. It just wasn’t the way a couple would love one another, not the way he deserved. You’re probably right, either you love someone or you don’t. It sounds fair.”

Astra hums quietly and leans her head back, relaxing on Alex’s couch while she half-watches the show, in case her wife would ask questions about it later.

“Hey, Astra,” Alex says, taking her hand to give it a soft squeeze. She smiles a bit when Astra turns her head to look at her. “Thanks for listening, I kind of needed that.”

“Anytime, Alexandra,” Astra replies, happy to be of assistance in any way she can.

“You feel soft,” Alex whispers, resting her head against Astra’s shoulder. “Maybe we could be friends someday,” she says quickly, to scramble back a bit before this is becoming to lovey dovey. “You know, for Kara’s sake,” she adds as an afterthought to avoid sounding as if she would like Astra.

“Yes, we could be,” Astra agrees, pursing her lips while she tries to ignore how she doesn’t believe her wife. It sounds questionable that Alex would merely want to be friends and that it would be for her niece. “Rrip wuz, ( _you lie_ ) she whispers. In Kryptonese she can speak her mind without having to hold back.

Alex knows that what she said is a lie, but she’s not going to admit that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to have Astra in her life in one way or another, though they probably will be in each other’s lives anyway because Kara links them together.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alex is halfway through grocery shopping – which she insisted to do alone – when she realizes how easy it would be for Astra to just up and leave. It’s not like she would be able to stop her, though she has a strong feeling her accidental wife isn’t planning to leave. She hasn’t even had Astra see Kara yet, given her sister is on that vacation with Lena Luthor. For now she won’t report her accidental wife to the DEO because it would be kind of awkward to explain and so far Astra hasn’t done anything wrong.

Astra had offered to join her to go grocery shopping, but she had refused and told her she would rather go alone. She needed a little air and some space after the few hours they spent watching the L-word, or well, pretending to watch it would be more like it. At some point watching the screen had turned into watching each other.

She’d been the first to look at Astra, who of course noticed and then in turn looked at her. Being stubborn, she didn’t break their eye-contact, wanting to see her accidental wife avert her eyes first, which did not happen. Now that she’s alone at the store, she can quickly call her sister to hear how she’s doing. They haven’t spoken in a few days and she wouldn’t want to worry Kara.

“Hey, Kara,” she says when her sister picks up after three rings. Usually Kara is a lot faster, though with Lena around that may be different. “Is now a good time to call for a bit?”

_“Hey, Alex! Yes, it’s a good time. Lena is saying hello.”_

“How is your vacation going?”

_“It’s amazing! Lena and I are seeing places together and we’re having so much fun!”_

“That’s good to hear, I’m happy for you.”

_“Is everything okay, Alex?”_

Alex frowns at the concerned tone in Kara’s voice. “Yes, everything is fine,” she answers to assure her sister. “Why?”

_“Hank said you took a vacation because you’re having a midlife crisis.”_

Dammit Hank, Alex thinks, frustrated that he told her sister. “I wasn’t really feeling it and needed a break to indulge myself in Netflix. Everything is fine.”

_“Are you sure? You don’t really sound fine.”_

Alex huffs into the phone, which probably isn’t helping. “It is fine, Kara,” she says once again. “We’ll talk again later. Have fun and tell Lena she better be taking good care of you.”

_“Okay, but if there is something I can always come back – Lena, she’s my sister.”_

“I can still hear you when you talk near the phone you know,” Alex points out. “You don’t need to come back early. Enjoy your vacation. We’ll talk later. Bye.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee she brew and something that is named a crossword puzzle. There’s a pen in her right hand as she looks at one of the puzzles. It didn’t take her long to figure out the intended purpose of a crossword puzzle.

“First across,” she reads. “You have the legal right to… unsafe work.” She counts the boxes, there are six. “Refuse,” she whispers, writing the word down in the boxes with the pen. “Three across, what they call helmets at a skateboard park,” she reads, raising an eyebrow.

She is not familiar with skateboards parks nor does she know what those helmets would be called. It is a six letter word and she hates not knowing, meaning she needs to find out and learn. She could go outside and search for a skateboard park to ask people, though she is supposed to stay here and she wouldn’t want her wife to think she left.

With a frustrated sigh, she wraps her fingers around the cup of coffee while tapping the pen against the table. She’s taking a sip from the coffee when the pen cracks between her fingers. Oh Rao, she ruined her wife’s pen.

Just at that moment, the door opens and Alex walks in with grocery bags in her hands. She frowns to see Astra sitting at her kitchen table. “Are you…,” she steps closer, “filling in a crossword puzzle?” she asks, surprised.

“Attempting to would be a better way to phrase it,” Astra answers, wondering what that word would be. “I accidentally broke your pen,” she says, dropping the pieces on the table.

“That’s fine, it’s just a pen,” Alex replies, hoisting the bags onto the table. “At least you didn’t break any of my furniture,” she says, not going to care that Astra broke a pen because it can easily be replaced.

“What are helmets at a skateboard park named?” Astra asks, picking up a piece of the pen which she can use to write. “Six letters,” she says, waiting for her wife to give her the answer.

“Bucket,” Alex answers, having went skateboarding plenty of times as a teenager. She begins to unload her groceries from the bags to put them all away.

“May I help you, Alexandra?” Astra asks politely, gesturing towards the groceries.

“Nah, I got it,” Alex answers, waving Astra off. “Once I’m done with these I’m going to have some coffee, too,” she says, sighing tiredly.

“I made extra,” Astra replies without looking up from the crossword puzzle.

Alex pauses for a bit to simply stare at Astra, drinking her in. She watches how her accidental wife fills in words for that crossword puzzle with what’s left of the broken pen while she’s holding a cup of coffee in her other hand.

Astra’s eyes snap up to meet Alex’s, perfectly aware that her wife had halted to look at her. “What is it they say,” she whispers, putting the piece of the pen down. “Penny for your thoughts?” she asks, happy that she remembers.

“It’s nothing,” Alex answers, but then she watches Astra’s lips curl up into a small smile that’s barely there. “It’s just that… seeing you sit there like that, you just look so… mundane,” she explains, not having expected to see the Kryptonian in that way. “You look human.”

Astra’s eyes narrow for a second. “Thank you,” she says politely, assuming Alex meant it as a compliment of sorts.

Alex nods and turns her attention back to the groceries. She’s not sure what she expected to see from Astra, though it wasn’t that. Maybe she expected her to fly out of the window or something.

“Gehd nahn kaol vot ukep,” ( _It is hot in here_ ) Astra says quietly, glancing every so often at her wife. She can’t even be bothered with the fact that Alex told her she looks human, which would be an insult rather than a compliment because humans are fragile and weak, easy to break, quick to bleed.

Alex is just storing things in her refrigerator and hearing what Astra is saying makes her smirk. She hurries to store the last few things away before facing her accidental wife again. “I’m going to take a shower, it’s kind of warm,” she says, purposely selecting her words. She waves a hand in front of her face for a few seconds. Then she grasps the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. She’s wearing a top underneath her shirt anyway, so it’s all good.

“Rao, vokai khap,” ( _Rao, help me_ ) Astra says, unable to keep her eyes off of her wife.

Alex is enjoying this a little bit too much, but she just tilts her head to the side and frowns as if she doesn’t understand a thing. “Did you say something?” she asks dumbly and for some reason she’d like to see Astra squirm, but she’ll work up to that. Hearing her accidental wife say things in Kryptonese is interesting and she’s curious what else will escape Astra’s mouth when thinking she doesn’t understand. To be honest, she’s shook her accidental wife doesn’t realize she knows Kryptonese when she knows Kara is her adoptive sister and that she is an Agent.

“I speak to myself sometimes,” Astra answers with a tightlipped smile. “Khap sem vo chad zhed a rral,” ( _I want to give her a hand_ ) she says as Alex walks away to go to the bathroom.

Alex’s jaw drops and that line startles her so much that she nearly knocks into the door.

Astra turns around on the chair, hearing how her wife’s heart is elevated and how her breathing picked up. She wonders if perhaps Alex understands her. “Zhaol vot khap,” ( _have sex with me_ ) she says, to test her wife.

Alex calmly opens the door from her bathroom. “Ugh,” she grumbles. “I forgot to pick up ice cream at the store and I only remembered now,” she lies, feeling like she was giving herself away that she knows Kryptonese.

“If you wish, I can pick it up for you,” Astra offers, not minding to do that while Alex relaxes in the shower. “Which flavor do you prefer?”

“I’m not that picky,” Alex answers, turning around to face Astra, having adapted a poker face. “Just no mint,” she says, not liking that flavor. “What language are you speaking when you speak gibberish?” she asks, pretending to have no clue.

“It is not gibberish,” Astra replies, feeling a tad offended.

“Is that my cue for go get your ice cream yourself?” Alex asks, smiling.

“Why yes, it is,” Astra answers dryly.

Alex chuckles and stalks up to Astra, who is not smiling in the slightest. “Aw come on,” she says, softly, placing her hands on her accidental wife’s shoulders to give a light squeeze. “You’re not actually offended, are you? I was just teasing.”

“You insulted a language humans cannot possibly comprehend,” Astra explains with a small bite to her tone. It would be laughable to hear humans try and attempt speak Kryptonese because they would become tongue-tied.

Okay, now Alex feels a bit offended because she does comprehend Kryptonese thank you very much. It’s not impossible and Astra has it all wrong, but for now she bites her tongue, deciding to keep that to herself a while longer. She is an Agent for Christ sakes, working for a secret organization, skilled in martial arts with advanced knowledge of weaponry and fluent in five languages.

“Unbelievable,” Alex mutters while she walks away. “This is what I got myself married into, accidentally,” she says, which reminds her that she would need to figure out how they can get a divorce. She’s not sure how Kara will react once she hears this news and how her sister would feel about the whole divorce thing, assuming it won’t be a walk in the park. Kryptonians and their laws of no divorcing allowed are going to bite her in the ass.

“I remember your vows,” Astra says, speaking up. “It saddens me you do not remember,” she admits, pained that she is a stranger to her wife.

Alex wants to say something that she does remember, that she began to remember and that she remembers Astra’s vows as well, but it’s better not to say that. It will be easier to keep up the illusion that her accidental wife is a stranger to her, easier to separate eventually that way. She doesn’t need to get attached. “A small tip, don’t marry someone who is drunk,” she says before slipping into the bathroom.

Astra sighs and quietly gets up from the chair. She glances at the bathroom door, wishing they could have what they briefly had when they courted. With that thought, she walks out the door.

Alex rushes out of the bathroom upon hearing her door closing and oh yes, Astra left.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Astra frowns when she walks into the apartment and in the blink of an eye, she puts the plastic bags down and rushes to Alex’s side, who is slumped on the couch with her hands in her hair, sniffling. “Alexandra,” she whispers, gently touching her hands to her wife’s. It’s painful to hear and see Alex cry.

Alex’s eyes widen in confusion and surprise upon seeing Astra. “Astra,” she whispers, lowering her hands.

“Why are you crying?” Astra asks, caressing Alex’s cheeks with her thumbs to wipe at her tears.

Alex feels incredibly embarrassed now and she has no idea how to even answer that question. “I thought you left,” she answers, swallowing thickly. “I thought you were gone and I… I felt like I was going to let Kara down,” she explains, though that’s not really why she was crying. After everything Astra said, mentioning remembering her vows, she was reminded of that memory yet again and then when her wife left, it didn’t feel right.

Astra catches another tear that rolls down Alex’s cheeks, confused why her wife would cry so if she would be gone because she appears to be a burden in Alex’s life. A part of her wife’s explanation doesn’t click, doesn’t add up. “I am here,” she whispers, hoping to soothe Alex.

“Fuck, this is awkward,” Alex says, hating it that Astra caught her crying. She doesn’t like being vulnerable. “Where did you go when you left?” she asks, wondering why her wife had felt the need to walk out without saying something to her. If Astra wanted to go for a walk, a warning would have been nice.

“You wanted ice cream,” Astra answers, pointing at the plastic bags. “I was not sure which flavor you would desire, so I got one of each, aside from mint,” she explains, considering Alex said she doesn’t like mint.

“You actually left to… okay,” Alex replies, trying to get a grip. She’s smiling through her tears now, relieved that Astra returned and it’s sweet that her wife went to get her ice cream. “Thank you.”

Astra turns Alex’s hands in hers, kissing her palms gently. “I shall never leave until you explicitly request me to,” she promises. If it is up to her, she will never leave. Not in the sense where she would continue to reside in this apartment, but in the sense where she doesn’t want to leave her wife.

Alex sighs softly, having heard Astra say something similar when she had taken her in and she can tell she means it. “Everything is fine, I’m just a bit emotional today because I miss Kara,” she says, wanting to brush this situation off. “Oh god, what am I even saying? You haven’t seen your niece in years,” she says, realizing that Astra must be missing Kara so much more than she does.

“I understand,” Astra replies calmly, and she does. It’s sweet that Alex would get upset if she were to leave, which means something. She feels like her wife’s explanation about Kara is merely an excuse to shield her emotions and she does not blame Alex for guarding her heart. Trust takes time and she does not expect her wife to tear down her walls all at once.

“You got ice cream at the right time,” Alex says, rising up from her couch. “I can definitely eat a pint right now,” she continues, walking towards the bags to select chocolate ice cream. “You can take another flavor and then we can share,” she suggests, which she has done many times with her sister in the past. “Like, you have one and I have one and then we sort of switch halfway or something,” she explains.

Astra nods in understanding and selects vanilla ice cream before sitting down on the couch with her wife.

“Time for some more of the L-word,” Alex announces, grabbing her remote. “Could you get the blanket?” she asks, nodding her head towards it.

“Yes, I can,” Astra answers, stretching her free hand out for it.

Alex is relieved that Astra returned because half an hour ago she’d been crying on her couch and now she’s sitting next to her wife, with a blanket and ice cream, about to watch more of the L-word. It’s kind that Astra actually went to get her all that ice cream and it’s so stupid that she got the wrong idea. “Hey, Astra,” she says quietly, pushing her spoon into her ice cream.

“Yes, Alexandra?” Astra asks while she pushes the spoon she is holding easily into the vanilla ice cream. She smiles at the sight of her wife, struggling to get her spoon into the ice cream.

Alex sighs because the ice cream is still too hard to properly spoon it. “I kind of remember some things,” she confesses, wanting to say this as a peace offering of sorts because Astra went to get ice cream for her. “From our wedding,” she clarifies. “I didn’t at first, but now I do.”

It makes Astra smile, happy to hear that her wife is beginning to remember. “Thank you,” she replies, grateful that Alex told her when she could have kept it to herself. It’s a relief to be remembered, even if it may not be much because it is better than nothing.

“Your vows were really sappy,” Alex comments, to tease Astra. “You said a lot of things about how I carry fire inside of me and you even spoke of passion then,” she says, remembering it so well now.

Astra forgets about the ice cream for a moment, lost with staring at her wife. “You remember my vows,” she whispers, amazed.

Alex realizes now what she revealed when she was attempting to tease Astra. “Yes, I remember,” she confirms. “And it’s so sappy. Who would have guessed you’d be such a softie?” she teases, trying to create a distraction.

“I am happy to hear I amuse you, Agent Danvers,” Astra replies, though it does not offend her that Alex is saying those things about her. What matter is that her wife remembers.

“Oh, so it’s Agent now, huh?” Alex asks, cocking her head while she puts her ice cream on the table.

Astra puts her ice cream down as well and grasps Alex’s wrists, bringing their faces mere inches apart in a split second. “Am I soft now?” she asks, her expressions not giving anything away.

“Your hands feel soft,” Alex answers. It makes her nervous how warm it feels to have Astra’s fingers wrapped around her wrists. “Physically, you’re strong, but you have a certain softness on the inside.”

Astra can feel her wife’s breath ghosting over her lips, though she will not close the gap, as much as she wishes to do so. If Alex would want her to kiss her, then she would and if her wife would kiss her first, she would not hesitate to kiss her back.

“We should eat our ice cream before it melts,” Alex whispers, not sure why she’s whispering. She knows their ice won’t melt yet, but this close proximity makes it tempting to learn in and kiss Astra. It was her mistake to be so drunk in Vegas that she had no idea she was marrying Kara’s aunt, though she’s using that more as an excuse to decline their marriage. Not that it’s the only reason to decline it considering she’s never been interested in marriage. It just isn’t for everyone.

Astra turns away from Alex, towards the table where their ice cream awaits them. She blows a light amount of her freeze breath around the pints of ice cream to keep them cold. “Problem solved,” she says as she turns her attention back to her wife.

Alex can see a small smirk on Astra’s face and her eyes are twinkling in delight. “Great, now we won’t be able to eat it for another hour or more,” she says, sighing. “I know you did that on purpose.”

“I solved the issue,” Astra replies, composed as ever.

“You did that on purpose,” Alex says knowingly, pointing an accusing finger at Astra.

Astra’s eyes flit down where Alex’s index finger is pressed against her chest. “Did I?” she asks innocently.

“You know you did,” Alex answers, smiling while she pushes Astra. It doesn’t work out well when her wife grasps her, pulling her down on top of her. “I think you like doing this a bit too much.”

“I skis nahn zrhueiao,” ( _Your eyes are alluring_ ) Astra whispers, caressing Alex’s back.

Alex blushes while Astra stares into her eyes and she can’t help but stare back. “We’re not going to see much of the show if we keep this up,” she says, feeling like they need to keep some distance between them.

“We are here now,” Astra replies. She hears Alex’s frantic heartbeat. “The show shall be here tomorrow, next week, even next year,” she says, making a point. Each moment with her wife is worth cherishing.

Alex closes her eyes, not daring to keep looking at Astra up close like this. She’s an Agent, highly skilled and she shouldn’t lose herself in the charms of her wife, who she didn’t realize she married. There’s a soft touch on her cheek, which must be Astra’s finger. It’s comforting and yet she can feel her heart in her throat.

“Khap nim zhao rrip zeht lev zeht, khuhtov zrhemin. Khap zhao rrip nahv tom vo krehnehv,” ( _I will love you day after day, my wife. I love you from head to toe_ ) Astra says quietly, speaking from her heart and as she does so, Alex’s heart sounds louder. She notices how her wife physically reacts to her words with the way a blush accompanies her rapid heart.

When Alex opens her eyes again, Astra is still looking at her. She leans away, to sit back on her spot so she can enjoy her ice cream, once it de-freezes enough. It’s intense how much her wife seems to love her when they hardly spent time with each other. In Vegas they married on a whim while she was drunk. It was impulsive. Here at her apartment they haven’t spent all that much time together yet either, though she has to admit there is some sort of attraction between them, which she won’t admit aloud.

Astra chuckles when Alex tries to put her spoon into the chocolate ice cream to no avail and her wife must be determined because she’s pushing so hard that the spoon is bending.

“Oh you think that’s funny, huh?” Alex asks, liking the way Astra is chuckling. “You froze my ice cream so you better undo it so I can scoop it properly.”

“As you wish, Alexandra,” Astra replies, concentrating on the ice cream with her heat vision. She has to make sure she doesn’t use too much of her heat vision so she doesn’t burn the ice cream.

Alex watches curiously as Astra uses her heat vision and it’s amazing how gentle her wife is when she could so easily cause damage. She can see that Astra is quite composed when it comes to her powers, which is especially clear when her wife hands her the chocolate ice cream, just right to eat it. “I shouldn’t have bended my spoon,” she says, sighing, because now she needs to get up to grab another one.

“Take mine,” Astra says, offering Alex her spoon.

“Thanks,” Alex replies, accepting the spoon. She scoops a spoonful of chocolate ice cream from the pint, humming when she puts it in her mouth. “It tastes good,” she says, smiling while she scoops up another spoonful, which she offers to Astra. “Try it.”

Astra opens her mouth, tasting the chocolate ice cream. “You are correct,” she says, agreeing that it tastes good. “It is delicious.”

Alex nuzzles a bit closer towards Astra to make it easier to share the ice cream, though it feels nice. It reminds her of Kara and how they would sit on her couch to watch things together, but with her wife there’s a different kind of vibe to it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Astra is sitting on the bar stool, sipping from the green drink she now knows as absinthe. It does not affect her much, though it doesn’t leave her unaffected either. She looks at the way Alex drinks, as if that green drink is going to erase something that needs to be erased._

_“I’m going to get through this,” Alex says, suddenly speaking up. There’s a smile on her face before she takes a sip from the absinthe again. “Sometimes life knocks you down, you know?” she asks, turning to Astra. “It’s all about getting back up again rather than staying down.”_

_Astra is amazed to hear this human speak so fiercely. “Life can prove to be uneasy,” she says, aware of how painful it can get._

_“Sometimes life screws people over,” Alex lulls, grabbing another drink. “I ditched someone because I couldn’t do it and it seemed like the right thing to do. Short pain as opposed to long pain. What did your life do to you?”_

_“I lost my family,” Astra answers, needing to get it off of her chest and she might never see Alex again after this moment. It’s all fleeting, as is life itself._

_“Wow, your family?” Alex asks. Her eyes are wide and then one of her hands is on Astra’s knee. “That’s harsh, like all of them?”_

_“Yes,” Astra confirms, her eyes drawn to Alex’s hand. She finds it odd how this human seems to be caressing her leg. “My husband attempted to murder me.”_

_“Oh snap,” Alex replies, gasping. “I don’t understand why anyone would ever try to murder you. If I was your wife I’d be good to you,” she says, her free hand gripping the glass again. She takes another sip and winks at Astra. “You deserve love and I hope you won’t let your past rob you of that.”_

_“Do you mean that?” Astra inquires, surprised to hear Alex say those things to her._

_“Of course,” Alex answers, patting Astra’s knee. “It’s the truth.”_

_“You are different,” Astra says, seeing something unique in Alex, some type of fire in her eyes. She sips from her own drink while her eyes don’t leave the human._

_“I need to practice my fighting techniques more,” Alex mumbles. “When I go home again I’ll go do that. Sometimes I work too much, but I like to keep busy. Can you fight?”_

_“Yes, I can,” Astra answers, though she only fights when it is necessary._

_“Maybe we can fight sometime,” Alex replies. “I’ll go easy on you, wouldn’t want to damage your pretty face.”_

_“You do not need to go easy,” Astra disagrees, considering she could handle Alex with one finger._

_“You’ve got spice, I like that,” Alex says sizing Astra up. “It’s such a shame what your husband tried to do. What happened to him?”_

_Astra watches as Alex drinks more absinthe and hearing the human giggle is strange. “We had a fight when he tried to murder me,” she answers. “I won.”_

_“Awesome, you kicked his ass,” Alex says with a lilt in her voice. She rests a hand on Astra’s upper arm. “I like you and I think you’re going to marry someone someday and they’re going to be so lucky to have you.”_

_“You said if you were my wife, you would be good to me,” Astra says, to backtrack to Alex’s previous words. “Did you truly mean that?”_

_“Yeah, for sure,” Alex answers, her eyes raking up and down Astra’s body. She leans closer, her breath thick with the smell of alcohol. “I’d be extra good to you.” She giggles again and leans away, nearly toppling off of the stool._

_Astra grips Alex’s wrist in the blink of an eye to steady her so she wouldn’t fall. “Would you marry someone you hardly know?” she asks, interested to hear more from this particular human._

_“Yolo,” Alex answers, grinning._

_“Yolo?” Astra asks, tilting her head to the side. “I do not understand,” she admits._

_“You sound like you’re an alien,” Alex comments, laughing before she empties her glass. “Yolo means you only live once, so yeah my answer is that you only live once, right? Might as well go for it. What’s the point in waiting if you could drop dead tomorrow?”_

_“I understand now,” Astra replies, able to comprehend what Alex means. She would not suddenly drop dead, though it makes sense that this human would not want to waste time._

_“We could have some fun,” Alex suggests, grasping another glass._

_Astra is surprised how many bottles this human has been emptying. “Perhaps,” she says cautiously._

_“If you tell me a secret I’ll tell you a secret,” Alex says, winking at Astra again._

_“Okay,” Astra agrees. “You may go first.”_

_“So chivalrous, my, my, Star,” Alex husks. “That’s your name, Star, your Latin name. Pretty cool, huh? I bet your parents really loved you lots. My secret is that I think I’m very gay, but nobody knows.”_

_Astra raises an eyebrow while Alex starts laughing. What an odd human. “Gay?” she asks, puzzled about the word._

_“God, you really are an alien,” Alex answers, throwing another glass back. “Gay as in I love ladies and ladies only, but shhhh,” she says, her voice quieter while she presses her index finger against Astra’s lips. “It’s a secret, you can’t tell anyone.”_

_Astra wonders how this human discovered that she is an alien, which makes Alex even more intriguing. “I was a prisoner before I arrived on earth,” she says, revealing a secret to return the favor, though she does not understand why Alex’s secret is considered a secret._

_“Mhmm,” Alex hums, swaying on the bar stool. She giggles when Astra catches her wrist again. “I bet you had a lot of fights, hmm?”_

_“Yes, I had,” Astra answers, having fought many other prisoners._

_“Cool, so you just, kick ass and stuff,” Alex says, letting out a whistle. “What do you like to do to ease some tension?”_

_“Punch walls,” Astra answers, which helps her relax at times._

_“Wow, I should just marry you,” Alex comments, laughing._

_“Would you?” Astra asks, finding herself further intrigued._

_“Hmm?” Alex asks, peering into her empty glass._

_“Would you marry me?” Astra clarifies._

_Alex turns a bit more and her eyes move ever so slowly down Astra’s body before she snaps them back up to meet her eyes. “Sure,” she answers with a gleeful smile._

_“May I take your hand?” Astra asks politely. She gets up from the stool and holds her hand out to Alex._

_“Such manners,” Alex answers while holding her hand out for Astra to take. “Where are you taking me, Star, Star, Star?”_

_“There is a chapel here,” Astra answers, while she guides Alex towards it. “I heard this is how humans around here court one another.”_

_“This is so funny. I’m escaping one marriage and now I’m about to step into another,” Alex says, laughing as she slumps in Astra’s arms. “Isn’t that hilarious? I think it is. Best joke this week.” She trips over her own feet and giggles. “Oops,” she says while Astra helps her up. “I can still fight though, watch me.”_

_Astra smiles while Alex’s fists pound lightly against her chest. “I am watching you, though I do not feel this,” she says truthfully._

_“Yeah?” Alex asks, her eyebrows shooting up. “Well, feel this then,” she says, cupping Astra’s cheeks._

_Astra freezes for a second when Alex kisses her, but then she kisses her back because yes, she definitely feels that. “Oh human,” she whispers when Alex pulls away._

_Alex grins and pushes Astra against the wall outside the chapel, kissing her harder. Her tongue licks at the seam of Astra’s lips, probing for entrance._

_Astra is nearly breathless herself when Alex pulls away, panting. “You carry fire inside of you,” she says, valuing the passion within this human._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sighs quietly as she faces Astra. They’re in her bed and she’s propped up on her elbow with her wife mirroring her. It feels crazy to remember certain things and maybe she sort of threw herself on Astra in Vegas.

Astra smiles slightly, feeling rather happy with the memories she has. “Your heartbeat relaxes me,” she whispers, enjoying hearing that it’s there, knowing that Alex is nearby.

Alex moves her free hand, hovering it near Astra’s chest and when her wife nods, she rests her hand against her chest. “I can feel yours,” she says, feeling the steady beats against her palm. “If I’d rest my head on your chest I’d hear it, too.”

“You may do so if you wish,” Astra offers, not minding it.

Alex narrows her eyes slightly before she shifts closer. “It feels crazy that I’m attracted to you,” she says, admitting that she is attracted to Astra. It would be ridiculous to deny it.

“It is mutual,” Astra assures Alex. She brings her hand up to her wife’s cheek, caressing it.

“You’re into touch a lot,” Alex notes. “You’re often caressing my cheek. It seems to be your thing.”

“Do you wish me to stop?” Astra asks. From what she hears from Alex’s heart, her wife does not mind it, though she could be wrong.

“No,” Alex answers, smiling softly. “I kind of like it because it feels nice.”

Astra feels Alex’s breath ghosting over her lips, which makes it difficult for her. “Voiehd nahn sheah, ( _this is difficult_ ) she whispers. "Khap sem vo dhaikh rrip.” ( _I want to kiss you_ )

Alex finds it interesting how Astra slips into speaking Kryptonese when her wife says things she doesn’t seem to dare to admit aloud. The hell with it. “Khap sem rrip vo dhaikh khap,” ( _I want you to kiss me)_ she whispers in response, revealing that she can understand Kryptonese and can speak it.

A flicker passes through Astra’s eyes and she should have stuck with her suspicion that Alex was capable of understanding her. She slides her thumb down to her wife’s chin. “Ugem?” ( _Now_ ) she asks

“Astra,” Alex whispers. “Khap sem vo kolir I throbeht.” ( _I want to feel your lips_ )

Astra presses Alex down onto the matrass and kisses her, sighing happily into their kiss while she leans more on top of her wife. She parts her lips, feeling Alex’s tongue slip into her mouth. This is a kiss she has been waiting for ever since the morning after their marriage, when she found out that her wife was gone.

Alex smiles, feeling dazed when their kiss breaks for a moment so she can breathe. “Wow,” she whispers. “I remember this,” she whispers, feeling that warm familiar sensation again.

“I am surprised you speak gibberish,” Astra teases, watching Alex’s eyes crinkle beautifully while her wife smiles.

Alex knows she should have never called Kryptonese gibberish. “Not so bad for a human, huh?” she asks, feeling like she didn’t get tongue-tied to speak Kryptonese.

“Your Kryptonese is not entirely awful,” Astra answers to tease Alex further.

“Oh you,” Alex replies, smiling while she grasps her pillow to hit Astra with it. “I’ll get you for that.”

“Will you really?” Astra asks, catching the pillow to take it away from her wife.

“Mhmm, I will,” Alex answers, aware that Astra is teasing her to challenge her. “If our strength was equal I’d easily kick your ass.”

“I defeated you when I had lost my powers and had a broken leg,” Astra proudly points out. “Your kills are lacking, Agent Danvers.”

Alex pins Astra’s wrists down and kisses her neck. “Maybe you can physically beat me,” she says, watching her wife give her a look. “Okay, you can physically beat me,” she admits. “But I have other skills and my hands might not be stronger, but I can do things with them,” she husks.

“Actions speak louder than words, Alexandra,” Astra whispers.

“You’re right,” Alex agrees, twirling the white streak of Astra’s hair around her finger. “Enough talking,” she whispers, capturing her wife’s lips again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“That’s too high,” Alex comments when the pancake nearly hits the ceiling.

Astra moves the pan, neatly catching the pancake back in it. “Was it really?” she asks with a playful smile.

“Show off,” Alex mutters, though there’s affection in her voice. She sizes Astra up, who is wearing a faded grey shirt of her which clings to her body beautifully and black shorts. The sight of Astra’s bare arms and legs makes her want to sin.

Astra can hear Alex’s heartbeat picking up and she doesn’t miss the way her wife can’t keep her eyes off of her. “What is it humans say,” she says quietly to herself, gathering her memories. “Like what you see, Alexandra?”

“Oh hush,” Alex answers, averting her eyes. “I was just looking at the pancakes.”

“You have a tiny crinkle in your eyebrow when you lie and your heart changes,” Astra points out.

“Fine, nothing gets past you,” Alex admits. “It’s unfair how easily you know. I swear I’m a skilled agent, usually.”

“Usually,” Astra repeats.

“I kind of want to smack you upside the head with that pan right now,” Alex says, though she enjoys Astra’s teasing far more than she’d admit.

“You would risk wounding yourself in the process,” Astra replies, remembering Alex’s gun incident. “My sweet clumsy human,” she says quietly.

“I heard that,” Alex grumbles. “I’m not that sweet, and I’m definitely not clumsy.”

“I believe you,” Astra says in the most disbelieving tone she can muster.

“What am I going to do with you, huh?” Alex asks, her eyes smiling as she approaches Astra. She brings her arms up over her wife’s shoulders and leans on the tip of her toes to kiss Astra’s cheek.

Astra puts the pan down so Alex can’t burn herself on it before she turns around, facing her wife. “I am certain you can use your imagination,” she says, even though she knows Alex didn’t mean that as a question.

“Mhmm,” Alex hums. She puts her hands on Astra’s hips and closes the gap between them, kissing her wife. Maybe she doesn’t have to divorce Astra just yet, to avoid the paperwork and to see where their relationship takes them. Her wife has been with her for a week and a half now and so far it’s been going good.

Astra has to reluctantly break their kiss to avoid having the pancake burn on the fire. “Sit, this pancake is for you,” she says, slipping the pancake onto a plate.

“We still need to watch more of the L-word,” Alex says while she takes a seat at her kitchen table. There’s a lot left to see because they hardly got to watch any so far considering they’re often too distracted with each other. “Kara will be returning in a few days, how do you feel about that?”

“I look forward to be reunited with my niece,” Astra answers, wondering how Kara will react to the news about Alex and her. “Will she bring Lena with her?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question,” Alex answers and she’s not sure if Kara will bring Lena with her or not. “I could ask Kara to bring Lena with her if you want,” she suggests.

“Yes,” Astra agrees, wanting that. It would be nice to meet the young woman who is seeing her niece.

“Okay, I’ll let Kara know,” Alex promises. “I’ll text her later.” She hasn’t told Kara yet that Astra is here, which she saves for until her sister returns so she’ll have her wife by her side to tell Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra shifts her arms so Alex can nuzzle closer towards her on the couch where a blanket is draped over them. In the past she never thought she would ever have something like this, not when her marriage with Non always felt so cold. Meeting her wife all those months ago was like a breath of fresh air and was very welcome.

Alex pushes her spoon into the chocolate chip vanilla ice cream and brings it up to Astra’s mouth. Instead of having a pint each and switching, they simply share like this. The whole switching was always more of a thing with her sister anyway, so this can be a thing with her wife.

Astra absentmindedly strokes Alex’s hair while they watch the show, though she’s listening more to her wife’s heartbeat and her breathing rather than the show.

“It’s distracting when you do that,” Alex whispers, unable to concentrate on the show with Astra stroking her hair. “Don’t stop though,” she adds quickly.

Astra smiles and shifts her angle so she can press a kiss to Alex’s lips. She is about to pull away when her wife captures her lips.

Alex breaks away for a few seconds to put the pint of ice cream down. She moves on top of Astra’s lap, straddling her while she kisses her jaw slowly, teasingly working her way to her wife’s mouth.

Astra slips her hands under Alex’s shirt, holding her in place while they kiss.

Alex feels the warm burn of Astra’s hands on her skin as her tongue passes her wife’s parted lips. Their ice cream is probably going to melt, but she’s a bit too occupied right now to care about that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We have to try and be subtle about this,” Alex whispers, nervously holding her phone. “It’s going to be a lot for her to take in to know that you’re alive and the fact that we’re married and such.”

“I understand,” Astra replies quietly, nodding at Alex.

“Okay, shhh, I think they’re going to be here,” Alex whispers, tiptoeing towards the door. She received a text from her sister that she’s almost here with Lena.

There’s a knock on the door.

Alex wiggles her fingers at Astra to try and tell her to go hide or something, but her wife doesn’t seem to be moving. She opens the door, revealing Kara and Lena. “Hey,” she says with a nervous smile. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Kara replies, embracing her sister in a hug.

“Lena, it’s good to see you,” Alex says, moving to hug Lena.

“Likewise,” Lena replies, patting Alex’s back lightly.

“So how um was your trip?” Alex asks, remaining in front of the door.

“It was fun,” Kara answers, beaming as she glances at Lena. “Alex… is someone else here?”

“Um well yeah, about that…,” Alex answers, finally letting her sister and Lena enter her apartment.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara whispers in shock, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

“Hello, little one,” Astra says with a smile. “It has been a long time.”

“You’re alive,” Kara replies, blinking her eyes rapidly to make sure she’s not seeing things that aren’t there.

Lena has a knowing smile when Alex lightly brushes her arm against Astra’s.

“How are you here?” Kara asks, pulling her aunt into a hug.

“When I briefly lost my powers, I broke my leg,” Astra answers. “The hospital phoned my wife, Alexandra. I have been here since.”

Alex face-palms and mutters incoherent words. “I said try and be subtle,” she mumbles to Astra. “This is so not subtle.”

“I answered her question,” Astra replies calmly. “Was that not okay?”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless,” Alex grumbles. “You’re lucky that I love you,” she blurts out without thinking.

“I love you, too,” Astra whispers, caressing Alex’s cheek.

“What?” Kara asks, her eyes shifting between her sister and her aunt. “You two are married? How? What? When? What? How long? Explain, I’m so confused. Alex, you’re my sister and… oh Rao.”

“Kara, breathe,” Lena says, snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

“I’m calm, I’m completely totally calm,” Kara says, breathing too fast. “It’s fine that I just found out that my aunt is alive and is here, married with my sister.”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. This is so not how she wanted this to go down. “When I went to Vegas that one time, I got really drunk and I met Astra,” she explains, holding her hands up to signal her sister to let her explain first. “We got married there, but I didn’t know she was your aunt and the next day I didn’t remember due to how much I’d been drinking. Two weeks ago the hospital called me out of the blue, telling me my wife was at the hospital.”

There’s a pause.

Kara nods slowly, processing the information.

“Astra had a broken leg and I took her home with me,” Alex continues. “Her leg healed rather quickly and then I found out that she’s your aunt because I tried to shoot her.”

“You what???”

“Kara, please,” Alex says calmly. “I’m not done yet,” she says, wanting to explain properly first. “The bullet didn’t work and hit me instead. Anyway, that was a mistake. Afterwards I spent a lot of time with Astra, talking, and we grew close. I never meant to get married, but now I don’t think I really mind. Astra is special. Oh and… I’m gay.”

“I need to sit down,” Kara whispers, making her way over to the couch.

“I know that it’s a lot to take in,” Alex says, aware that she dropped quite the bomb on her sister.

“You could say that again,” Kara replies, huffing.

“She said she knows it is a lot to take in,” Astra repeats for her wife. She wonders if something has gone wrong with her niece’s hearing.

Alex snorts while Kara rolls her eyes at Astra.

“So you are gay and married,” Lena says to Alex. “That’s really good for you, Alex.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Alex replies, smiling politely at Lena who is smiling warmly at her.

“How can you be so calm?” Kara asks Lena.

“I have heard stranger things than my alien girlfriend having an aunt who is married to her adopted sister,” Lena answers, sitting down next to Kara on the couch.

Alex intertwines her fingers with Astra’s and bites her bottom lip as she looks at her sister. If Kara would strongly disapprove then it won’t be easy for her because her sister’s support would mean a lot to her. “Kara,” she says, trying to keep her voice strong.

“Yes?” Kara asks, looking up at her sister.

“Is… is this okay?” Alex asks, sucking her lips into her mouth.

Lena nudges Kara’s side and moves her eyes in Alex’s direction.

Kara nods at her girlfriend and smiles carefully. “Aunt Astra, I’m happy you’re alive,” she says, first and foremost. “Alex, I’m proud of you for coming to terms with who you are.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, still feeling very nervous.

“Yeah,” Kara answers, smiling brighter. “If you’re happy then I’m happy and if being happy means you’re married with my aunt then okay. It’s a bit different and it’s… refreshing, but okay.”

Alex sits down on her couch with Astra, relieved that Kara is being supportive. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you,” she whispers to her sister.

“Oh, Alex,” Kara replies, wrapping her sister into a sideways hug. “I’m not going anywhere, ever.”

Alex takes a deep breath and slowly nuzzles against Astra, hoping that’s okay, but Kara seems to be smiling so she takes that as a good sign. “I want to hear all about how your vacation went,” she says to Kara and Lena.

“You can tell her,” Lena says to Kara, smiling encouragingly.

Kara smiles and presses a kiss to Lena’s lips. “Okay,” she whispers, nearly squealing. She turns to face Alex and her aunt. “Lena and I got engaged. She proposed to me and I said yes, so we’re going to get married!”

“I am happy for you, little one,” Astra replies, smiling softly at her niece.

“Wow um okay,” Alex whispers, processing the fact that her little sister is going to get married. “I’m happy for you, Kara.”

“This family is so gay,” Lena says, smiling as she pulls Kara towards her.

“I’ll drink to that,” Alex replies, laughing lightly. She can definitely use a drink after all of this. “Can you get the bottle and glasses?” she asks her wife, feeling too lazy to get up from the couch.

Kara grins when her aunt kisses Alex. “You two are so cute together!” she shouts excitedly. “Oh Rao, Alex, you’re like a lovesick puppy!”

“I am not a lovesick puppy,” Alex objects, blushing deeply. “Just shut up,” she mumbles, trying to hide her face with her hands.

“Awww, you’re happy.”

“Yeah,” Alex whispers, exhaling slowly as she lowers her hands. She gazes at Astra who is getting their drinks. “I’m happy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? The General Danvers ship caught me. :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
